


Midnight Rendezvous

by Growlies



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growlies/pseuds/Growlies
Summary: Your favorite thief gives you a surprise visit.





	Midnight Rendezvous

You were sleeping soundly until you hear a knocking sound on your patio, you get up and unlock it, seeing the thief that you willingly let in your room all those nights ago bathed in the moonlight that comes in your room.

“You still look as beautiful as ever, darling.” He waltzes into your room, walking in like he owned the place.

“I haven’t seen you in forever, have you been busy stealing treasure?” you yawn.

“That and the police have been relentless lately.” He breathes out and clutches onto you.

He places a kiss to your lips increasing the pressure little by little, his hand guides over to the plam of your back. Effectively trapping you in his hold, not that you wanted to escape anyway. He pulls away to leave small kisses on your neck he lingers on each one before moving to a new spot. He faces you again. “To be honest, I’ve missed you...so much,” He breathes out placing a hand on your inner thigh, “Perhaps...Would you be willing to do some risqué things with me?” He looks at you hoping that he hasn’t ruined his relationship with you. Your breath hitches for moment, not sure how to respond before you choke out a ‘yes’ his eyes widen and he feels his heart beating so hard he thinks it’s coming out of his throat, He composes himself and kisses your forehead. “Very well, I shall leave you breathless before the nights over. I’ll promise you that.”

“Don’t keep me waiting, then.”

“I won’t, I’ll give you whatever you wish.”

“Well...I wish for you to eat me out.” You start making yourself comfortable, tugging your pants and panties off, he takes a gloved finger and tries to rub your clit before you lower his arm down.

“Hey now, don’t cheat.” You whine which makes him laugh. He brings his head between your thighs and licks a strip up causing you to yelp and use a hand to hold onto his hair, he lets out a grunt in satisfaction. He presses his tongue against the sensitive nub, moving his tongue around when you shiver encouraging him to add a gloved finger inside you that has you seeing stars he hums sending vibrations through between your thighs you didn’t last long after that, reaching your orgasm as licks up the cum pouring out of you. He gently kisses your nub before moving out from his postition.

"Shall we get onto the main course?" He purrs, climbing over you, feeling something poke your leg, "Ah, eating you out has gotten me this hard already.." he murmurs, unbuttoning his pants and pulling his cock out and grabbing a condom out of his pocket, fumbling with the wrapper and putting it on his leaking cock. A giggle comes out of your lips, "Someone's prepared." "You bet." He spreads your legs open and inserts himself inside you while setting up his arms on the bed, causing a low hiss to come from your mouth.

“H-How does..that feel? Any pain?” He grips the soft bedsheets, looking exceptionally at you with a smile on his face as he patiently waits for you to adjust. “Only a pinch, keep going.” He nods and pushes his cock further inside you, and starts thrusting. Soon enough he slides his gloved hand up your shirt and glides a finger over a nipple, circling around it, prompting you to sigh. He buries his face in your neck, planting little kisses as he continues to rut against you for a few minutes. He gives the other nipple the same treatment, only this time he puts some pressure onto it. You can feel his thrusts increase in speed, his arm that was under your shirt returns to it's previous position. his hand grabs your arm. You were about to question why he was quivering when he grunted into your neck as he came, gripping the bedsheets even harder as he climaxed. 

He pants as he slowly pulls out and goes to discard the used condom, “Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah..”

He lends out a hand to help you up, “Mind if I stay here for tonight? I'll be out of here before you wake up.” He asks, already shrugging off his coat to reveal his sleeveless undershirt and taking off his shoes, typical.

“Why though? You usually leave even when we make out.”

He looks away shyly, “Well..It's my first time doing this and I'm too tired to make it to the safe house tonight so..” He sildes into bed, “Come here..Please?” he begs and you get into bed with him, cozing up to his chest.

He wraps an arm around you and snuggles up to you, whispering, “I love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
